Nicole Thenardier
Nicole Thenardier Vampire (This Character Belongs to TheWiseOne) History Nicole was born, the youngest of four children in Cavaillon, France in 1916. When Nicole was eleven, the family moved to Paris. Nicole became interested in medicine and went to university to become a nurse. In 1939, Germany invaded Poland and WWII broke out. Nicole's brother Robért joined the French army while Nicole's parents and brother and sister, Michel and Gillianne, moved to the U.S. to be safe. Nicole joined the nurses union in the army and went into the battlefield, healing the wounded. In 1942, Nicole was still aiding in the army. She helped thousands of soldiers from around the world. Nicole hated the war, but was happy saving the lives of her patients. But then catastrophy struck. Nicole was working one evening when an entire platoon came in, half of them dead and the other half seriously wounded. Nicole assisted the doctors with the injuries when two soldiers stumbled in. One, in American gear, was loosing blood and looked burned and terribly weak, but he was carrying another soldier in a French uniform: Nicole's oldest brother, Robért. He was missing an arm and had several burns and bullet wounds. The American collapsed in a bunk while Robért was rushed to a table. Nicole clawed at the doctors to let her see her brother, but since she was blood, they did not permit it. She asked the American what happened, as she tended to his wounds, trying to ignore Robért's cries of pain. When she opened his uniform, she found that he was far more injured than he said he was: two bullets were stuck in his left shoulder and one other in his back. She called for a doctor, but he insisted she just pull them out and let him rest. Becuase he had saved her brother, she did so. Robért had survived, but had to have his arm amputated. He was soon sent to America to see his family, wishing Nicole luck. When Nicole returned from Paris, the American was healed. His healing speed was amazingly fast, but she did not question him. Three weeks later, Nicole was in tending to the wounded soldiers the fields of France, outside Paris when a German bomb went off. When Nicole woke up, she herself was laying on a surgical table. When Nicole woke up, barely gripping onto life, she felt pain everywhere. She looked to a bed pan beside her bed and looked at her reflection: most of her flesh was burned and there were stitches everywhere. Doctors rushed by and looked at her. The two doctors spoke silently, but Nicole heard few words: "Not enough morphine", "won't survive the night", "others need help". Nicole was terrified and started to weep. The American soldier in the next bunk saw her and approached her. He spoke to her, but she could not hear him. She then passed out. When Nicole woke up, she was in a transport vehicle. She saw the American soldier looking at her from the driver's seat. She climbed into the front with him and asked him what happened and where she was. He explained that he was a vampire from America named Achak Hassun and that after she passed out, her heart began to fail and so while the doctors weren't looking, he turned her. He explained that she deserved a second chance after helping him and veryone else. At first she was scared and apalled but she began to understand the second chance she was being given. Back in France, Nicolewas presumed dead. Achack and Nicole hid in Netherlands with the Dutch vampires until 1947 when they relocated to the United States, where they have been ever since |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Nicole is generally an all around good person. She usually behaves politely to those she meets, though some she may not agree with, she can be bitter and rude. Appearance Appearance Nicole is 5'11" with a thin, willowy frame. She has blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Now that she's a vampire, her skin is cold and pale and she looks frail. Possessions Possessions Before Nicole left France and her family, her mother gave her her pearl necklace. images.jpeg Abilities Abilities As a child of Melinoe, Aria can: *Cannot be captures on film, video or mirror. *Super human Strength, Speed, Senses, Endurance and Healing. *Can cause a massacre single handed. *Can sense when a werewolf is in the area. Weaknesses *Repelled by religious symbols and writings. *Cannot enter private buildings such as Homes without being invited. (Unless older than 1,000) *Garlic weakens slowly. *Stake through the heart, broken neck or explosions can kill a vampire. (They can be brought back if not staked) *Werewolf Blood is toxic to a vampire, and can poison them Anthem Anthem 300px Relationships Relationships